1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, light sources have been developed including light emitting elements that emit red light, green light, and blue light. For example, JP 2008-85324 A discloses a light source device in which one or more red light emitting elements (that is, light emitting elements configured to emit red light), green light emitting elements (that is, light emitting elements configured to emit green light), and blue light emitting elements (that is, light emitting elements configured to emit blue light) are employed, and the light emitting elements are configured to be controlled independently for each color, which allows for adjusting the color of emitted light.